


Together

by alexandrina_mcnight



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Alistair, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrina_mcnight/pseuds/alexandrina_mcnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair was nervous, to say the least. Elissa had hinted that she'd slept with people before, she'd even invited him to her tent but now, standing in front of her, trying to ask her to be with him for the first time, he was terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: for what it's worth, this fiction was inspired by a song called "Touch" by Daughter. It's a beautiful, somewhat sad song and everyone deserves to hear it.

The breath left him in a sharp, clear moment, and he wondered: was this it? Was he falling in love? 

He'd always wondered what that expression meant, what it felt like. Did it actually feel like falling? Or was it just a way to describe the inexplicable reaction of one person attracted to another? Was it the proverbial deliverance of lightning? Or was it altogether less earth-shattering? 

Now he knew, he knew that it was everything. "Falling in love" was a subtle explosion in the void, throwing colour on the walls, to paint the sky. A crashing, crushing, critical eclipse, making everything else he'd ever known seem trivial. 

He knew, without a doubt, that what he felt was true. It was real. In fact, he'd never been sure of anything in his life until this very moment. 

He looked in to her startling eyes - really looked - and noted the spirit which lingered there. A shimmering well of knowledge and love and pain, a warning: getting close to me is painful, but oh, it is worthy. 

Suddenly he was nervous, again. He'd languished within a moment of clarity taking his lack of hesitation for granted. Now he was more himself and less this resolution. Now he had to tell her, in his awkward, anxious way, that he wanted her, always, but he wanted to be with her, and he wanted that to begin now - right now.

"I keep waiting for the right time, the right place, but..." He rubbed the back of his neck and made himself look at her.

She waited in silence, her face a mixture of mild amusement and, dared he hope, anticipation? Just the idea that she might return his feelings made him weak in the knees - literally. "...but when will the 'right time' be? I.." 

He swallowed hard, and looked again in to her eyes. There was tenderness there; despite the thousands of times he'd witnessed her ruthlessness, her cunning and wit, when she held his gaze he saw in her softness, innocence... Perhaps even... Love?

"I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp. This might be too fast... I don't know, I..." He sighed, he'd hoped that the surety of his feelings would help him to express his love for her with more grace, but it turned out that love was not some magic that made things perfect.

"I haven't done this before, you know that but..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart knocked hard against his ribs, he felt the pulse within his chest as if it were a blow. 

"...I want it to be with you, and I want it to be now, in case..." He didn't like to think about that dark possibility, but something within him knew, and reminded him from time to time, that before the end of this blight, one of them would be dead and gone, perhaps even both. 

"Alistair..." She drew closer to him and took his hand in to both of hers, "don't say such things. There will be plenty of time for us" she said.

"Will there? I don't know, and that's why... I want to be able to say I threw caution to the wind, at least once". He looked away, fighting back the empty dark which eclipsed his heart when he imagined a world without her in it. He could feel a familiar stinging in his nose, his aching throat.

She reached out and cupped his jaw in her hand, she was watching him with those meticulous eyes and she knew. 

"If you're sure you're ready," she said. 

"Yes... Yes" he whispered, and he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him and turned toward her tent.

He was afraid, more afraid of anything. He knew not why, he was safe with her, but he was terrified. He felt the whole world shifting around him as he followed her.

The cool breeze brushing the tops of the trees, the call of the nighttime creatures, the grumbling, crackle of the fire in its pit. He could both feel it all, intensely, and yet he felt none of it. 

She placed her furs out on the ground, one of the only things she kept from her former life as a noble. Alistair was glad she had, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. It would be uncomfortable enough as it was, with his fumbling and lack of confidence. He wish he'd asked Leiliana for her advice, he cursed himself for his fool pride. 

"Come" she said softly. 

The warm glow of the fire outside filtered through the canvas and coloured her in warm tones of light. It looked like her skin absorbed that warmth; it was almost iridescent.

He entered the tent and, with clumsy fingers, tied the knots of the flap together. 

"Sit" she offered, patting the space opposite her. 

"Yes, right, s-sit. Good idea" he stammered.

He sat and fidgeted, he was hot, far too hot, his palms were already slick. Gods, he would seem like a war dog, jumping all over her slobbering and well-meaning. He wanted to be the lover she deserved, but he just couldn't. 

It seemed like she was waiting for something, he cleared his throat and said "so how does this work, exactly? I mean, do I-do you... Uhm..."

"No talking, Alistair" she said and she crawled toward him slowly, her pupils huge and dark, her cheeks flushed with a delightful colour. 

"No talking, got it. Probably for the best. Can I ask questions i-if I need to?" He asked, he could feel her breath on his cheek. 

"Yes, but don't look so worried. I'll take care of you," she murmured, her lips were close, so close. 

"Oh-okay" he stammered quietly, and he closed his eyes when she pressed her lips to his. She made a small, throaty groan at the back of her throat as he kissed her, his body ached in response. He desperately wanted to hear his name on her lips, amidst ecstasy and passion. 

She took care as she deftly loosened his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, she seemed so small, so delicate, there against his bare chest. He wondered if she could feel his thunderous heart. 

He moved his trembling hands to the lace at the front of her shirt.

"May I?" He wanted to know.

"You may,"she said with a smile. He tugged the knot loose and carefully dragged her linen undershirt over her head. Her red curls fell over her shoulders, above her breasts. Again his breath was spirited away as his eyes travelled over her. 

"Maker's breath, you are beautiful," he said, feeling as though he might begin gasping for air. Her blush coloured her cheeks, the line of her throat, the curve of her collar bone. Her pale flesh prickled with goosebumps.

He reached to her, waiting for her to stop him. 

She didn't.

He ran his fingers through her hair, twisted it around his palm, and pulled her in to a deep kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue just on the inside of her lip, and sucked it into his mouth, nipping her gently. 

He could feel her heart racing against his own. 

"Wait" she murmured. Alistair pulled back, alarmed.

"Sorry, did I bite too hard?" 

She laughed softly "no, you're perfect" she said touching his face. 

"But before we go further I have to tell you something..." She said, she looked embarrassed. 

"Is.. Is this your first time, too?" He asked. 

"No, I mean yes... Well, technically no, but. I..." She bit her lip.

He shook his head and took her hand. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me"

She looked at him and said "I'm in love with you". 

Stunned, he grasped at something eloquent to say, but all he could think of was: "me?"

She frowned "is that so shocking?

"No but, well, you're you and I'm..." 

"You're beautiful, Alistair. I'm lucky" she said. 

"I love you, too. I'm sure you knew but..." he trailed off, breathless.

She crawled towards him and in to his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pressed her body close to his, and moaned in delight when she discovered how much he wanted her. 

He smoothed his hands along her upper arms, her back and her legs, pushing them along her thighs. He could feel heat emanating from the blood rushing underneath her skin, as surely did his own. 

His desire for her shamed him, he knew she could feel it at her hip. He wanted to hide. There were many good things about being brought up the way he was, but his current embarrassment was a side effect that he didn't appreciate quite as much. He was painfully aware of his inadequacies and he was sure that she could sense it, too. 

"I know that this is all new to you, so we'll start slow and simple," she said, sensing his hesitation.

He swallowed "as you command, my lady" he said with a nervous grin. She returned his smile and bent toward him to kiss him again, gently grinding her hips against him as she did so. 

He ran one hand along her spine, and the other held the back of her head. He loved the feel of her skin at his fingertips and the way her kiss tasted on his tongue. He wished suddenly that he had more hands with which to touch her.

He ran his fingers over her collarbone and then down to her breasts, cupping them with his hands. Her nipples grew taunt against his palms, he pinched them lightly and delighted in her throaty moan. He trailed gentle kisses down the slope of her neck, her chest, and took one of her nipples in to his mouth. When she cried out, it pained him, his need for her was so great.

She took his hand and guided it up her thigh, to her groin.

"Maker's breath" he groaned.

She was hot and deliciously slick. She made small, pleading sounds at the back of her throat as he explored her with deft fingertips. He found a small, hard nub of flesh hidden just above her opening and carefully circled it with two of his fingertips.

"Oh gods," she cried out, moving her hips against his hand.

"That's... Good?" He wanted to know, worried he might have hurt her. 

"Yes, oh..." He applied more pressure and she arched her back "...yes" she moaned. 

He slid his free hand to the small of her back to hold her close as he worked her with his fingers, listening with concentrated intent to her voice, watching the way she moved her body, the fluttering of her eyelids, allowing her body to instruct him.

He paused at her opening and looked into her eyes, waiting for her to permit him to continue.

Her gaze was heavy, her cheeks flushed, her lower lip swollen. 

"Yes, oh please" she whispered. 

He slowly slid two of his fingers inside of her and moaned at the sensation of feeling her tighten around him. Actual sex be damned, he could spend a lifetime just touching her, kissing her, making her cry his name out in to the night. He used his thumb to rub against her as his fingers worked inside, making her curse. He smirked and kissed her hungry mouth. 

He loved how she moaned against his kiss as he fucked her with his fingers. He could feel her trickling over his knuckles. 

"Little... Higher..." She whimpered. He followed her instruction and she cried out. The others would hear, but he didn't care. 

"Oh.. That's good, exactly like that. Don't... Don't stop..." She stammered before he kissed her again. He held her in place, ever so slightly increasing the speed with which he pleasured her. 

When she came, she gripped him tightly inside, her lip bleeding, her flesh flushed rose pink, shimmering with sweat. 

"That was... Very, very good..." She whispered with a smile. 

"I can be a good listener, especially when it involves.. Well..." He carefully removed his fingers, making her shudder.

She chuckled and slipped out of her skirt, kneeling before him completely naked.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready? For..?"

She cocked her head and he realised what she meant. 

"Oh.. Uh..." 

He'd almost completely forgotten about his own longing; rather, his had melded with hers making them impossible to discern from one another. Now that she knelt in front of him completely naked, he could feel himself painfully erect, needing her more than just wanting her. 

She hooked her fingers in to the waist of his trousers and he felt himself colour. He moved as she slipped his last garment off over his legs, and looked away from her, ashamed.

"..oh... Wow..." She said.

"What? Is it... Normal? Maker, it's not normal is it?" 

"No it's not that it's just... You're... Big" and said.

"Oh, is that good?" 

"Oh yes" 

She kissed him and ran her tongue over the palm of her hand before crawling back on top of him. She pressed her free hand against his chest, making him lay back.

She gently wrapped her fingers around him and he grunted, surprised by the sensation. 

"Don't" he pleaded with her. He wanted this to last at least a little while longer. 

"Not to worry, love, I'm just making you ready" she assured him.

She positioned himself over him, focused on her hands.

"Please, look at me when you..." 

She turned to him, her Amber eyes alert, on fire, and she smiled. 

She rubbed the tip of his manhood against her, moaning as she did so. 

"Sweet maker" he groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open, to hold her gaze. 

With care and excruciating patience, she slowly edged his cock inside of her, inch by inch, until he was within her completely.

"Oh fuck" he moaned, forgetting himself. She laughed and he froze "oh maker, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said, frantic.

"Shhhh" she pressed her finger to his mouth "relax". He tried.

She moved her hips, bringing him almost all of the way out, and then eased him back inside of her. She continued this way, slowly building up momentum, rocking back and forth on top of him. He clutched at the furs underneath him, eyes closed, strained, ragged breaths coming thick and fast. 

He liked the way her breasts moved as she did, how she looked in to his eyes, how she bit her lip. No, this wouldn't do. He could not remain underneath her like this much longer.

With a low, throaty growl, he clutched her arm and lower back, and flipped her over to her back underneath him. 

"Alistair..." 

"I don't think I can.. If we keep going like this I think I'll..." He trailed off, relishing in the almost painful throbbing where they lay connected. 

"Please," she whispered.

"Gods, the things you do to me" he whispered back. 

He pushed himself up on one hand and positioned the other underneath her, pulling her close as he moved his hips.  
She arched her back, meeting him as he thrust himself inside of her. 

He moved to kiss her, muffling her screams as he thrust in and out, stifling his own. 

"I love you, Elissa, I love you" he whispered, fighting to keep himself under control. 

"I love you too. So much" she replied, and moved her hand to where he had entered her, massaging the base as he moved. 

"Maker's breath, stop. I can't," he pleaded, trying to think of the most unappealing thing he could possibly imagine. Darkspawn in underclothes came to mind, but he was having a hard time concentrating on it as she cupped him in her hand and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. 

"Elissa..." He breathed, trying to make his warning clear.

"I want you Alistair, now. Come for me," she whispered before nipping his ear lobe with her teeth. 

At her eager words, he lost himself. He gave himself over to the tide, pressing himself as close to her as he could. She shuddered underneath him as he covered her in frenzied kisses. Every muscle in his body tensed in anticipation and she screamed his name upon his final, deep thrust. 

They collapsed together against her furs, sweat-shimmered and weary. She rested her head against his chest, which rose and fell as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"Hm.." 

"What is it?"

"According to all the sisters at the monastery I should have been struck with lightning by now"

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Lightning first, then the end of civilisation as we know it. I'm a bad, bad man".

She laughed and lightly dragged her fingernails along his bare chest. 

"Care to test fate a second time?" She winked.

"Well... Uh... Maybe in a moment" he said laughing. 

"You do realise our little camp is going to talk, right? That's what they do. We weren't exactly... Quiet..." He said. 

"First smart comment and I'll feed them to the dark spawn" she said, squeezing his hand. 

"See? This is why I love you" he said, holding her a little closer. 

"So what now? Where do we go from here?" His heart sped up again, anticipating laughter, rejection or worse.

"We stay together, no matter what" she said. 

Her words made him melt, and he exhaled slowly. He didn't realise he'd been holding his breath.

"Right, good, I can handle that... I hope".

"You'd better" she teased. 

"Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man" he said. 

They slept in peace that night, tangled in one another's arms. Free from the interruptions of the blight nightmares.

In fact, Alistair was sure he'd never slept as well as when he did so beside her.


End file.
